puri_para_officialfandomcom-20200214-history
Sion Todo
Sion Todo (東堂 しおん Tōdō Shion) is an 8th grader at Paprika Private Academy. She enjoys playing Go and is very good at it. She is a cool type idol and her preferred brand is Baby Monster. She is a member of Dressing Pafé and SoLaMi Dressing. She has a special rivalry with Mirei. Appearance Sion has dark purple hair swept into a messy side ponytail. She has yellowish brown eyes. She often wears a bat wing hair piece. Personality Sion has a very cool, straightforward personality. She is very honest about things, even though that may hurt another person's feelings. She can stay calm easily, unlike her unitmate Dorothy, but she can also get fiery and competitive. She is determined and won't give up on her goals. History In Episode 13, Sion is seen in a Go tournament and wins quickly. After stating her retirement from the student championship, she sees SoLaMi Smile's performance live on a huge screen. Sion then got interested in Pripara and idoling, and said that she would take down SoLaMi Smile. In the next episode, Sion goes to Pripara for her first time, not quite knowing what to do. She then spots Laala and thinks that she might be an idol. After entering Pripara, she finds out that Laala is actually Laala from SoLaMi Smile. Laala wanted to be friends with her, but Sion storms off saying that they are enemies. When she met Usagi, at first she wasn't very keen on going with him, but after hearing that he also wanted to take down SoLaMi Smile, she agreed to let him be her new manager. Usagi then took her to Dorothy West and Reona West as they also had the same ambition to defeat SoLaMi Smile. Despite the fact that Sion and Dorothy couldn't really get along, the three of them formed the unit 'Dressing Pafé' and Sion did her first show in her new group. This is when Sion makes her debut. Trivia *Sion is the national champion of Go. *Her messy, side ponytail resembles Karin Shijimi from Pretty Rhythm: Dear My Future. *Her name (Shi(Ti)on) is based on the seventh note of the Solfége scale. *She has quick reflexes, as revealed in Episode 15. Relationships Laala Manaka - One of Sion's rivals. Laala also helped her get into PriPara. Mirei Minami - Sion has a special rivalry with Mirei. Sophy Hojo - One of Sion's rivals, but Sion does not treat Sophy as a rival. Dorothy West - One of Sion's fellow teammates. The two of them tend to get into fights a lot. Reona West - One of Sion's fellow teammates. He is also the peacemaker when Dorothy and Sion fight Aroma Kurosu - One of Sion's rivals, but Sion does not treat her as a rival. Mikan Shiratama - One of Sion's rivals, but Sion does not treat her as a rival. Fuwari Midorikaze - One of Sion's rivals, but Sion does not treat her as a rival. She is Sion's teammate in Dressing Flower Category:Main Characters Category:Cool type idol Category:Female